Bubble Bites!
Bubble Bites is the 19th episode of Bubble Guppies, Season 1. *Gil *Bubble Puppy *Molly *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Bud *Mrs Peekytoe *Dan *The Giant Squid's Turkey Sandwich Gil was walking to school until he finds a shopping cart strolling down a hill, then all of the guppies learn about the supermarket. *Super, Super, Supermarket - Pop rock Song *Deema's Produce Party - Short Song *Shopping Dance - Dance Song *A Can Of Jumping Beans - Lunch Joke Molly tries to say "its time for Bubble Guppies" but she hears someone say "Bananas" nearby and sees Gil work the Shopping Dance and Marketing a cash register. He then says Milk, when Molly tries to say it. Then Gil suggests he knows what time it is and he opens the cash register, releasing the little fish, who then proceed to say "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" The episode begins as Gil and Bubble Puppy make their way to school and Gil suddenly sees a cart go rushing by! Quickly Bubble Puppy manages to stop it and Gil asks if the viewer has ever seen a cart like this one before he goes to return it. The worker thanks him and Bubble puppy as Mrs Peekytoe exists and shows them the Bubble Bites she bought for Bud. She then gives a couple for Gil to give to Bubble Puppy and leaves. At school, Gil shows everyone the trick Bubble Puppy learned, then explains he'll have to get more later at the supermarket, since he only has one left. Upon asking what an Aisle is Mr. Grooper explains what else you can find in a supermarket. Like in the dairy aisle you'll find Milk, the produce aisle will have fruits and vegetables, ans so fou rth. "Super, Super, Supermarket". Deema decides she's going to open a produce store and begins to sing about it! Oona comes by and compliments the hat as she gives Deema dollar and puts down her banana. Deema unfortunately tells her that since everything is a dollar, every banana in a bunch costs a dollar.. Deema's Produce Party makes you wanna dance around for every fruit you buy today will only cost one pound! Eyee! Oona shows that she has three dollars, and so Deema gives her three Bananas from the bunch of five. Deema and Oona sing together before Mr. Grouper decides it must be Lunchtime! Nonny got a can of jumping beans. Molly begins to talk about how she's stacking Oranges when Gil has her see his super duper high orange pile! She suggests it's too high, then tries to tell him not to take one from the bottom before asking the viewer what they think will happen. Gil doesn't think they'll fall down though, because he "st acked them right", but they all suddenly fall on him! Deema then brings them to class so that they can all play supermarket! In class The Guppies are playing supermarket and Deema hands Gil an object she wishes to buy. He thanks her when suddenly Mr. Grouper swims into the room and states he is "Super Grouper!" But they inform him you don't need to be a super hero in order to buy things from supermarkets. Meanwhile, Bubble Puppy is sad since he wants more Bubble Bites, but they have run out! They all promise to get him some more after class and Mr. Grouper begins to explain how purchasing items works. To which Deema begins to sing again, "Shopping Dance" The guppies go outside to play, with Deema and Goby both as islanders from Sandwich Island. Nonny begins to tell the story of two islanders who always loved to dance but every day they must feed the giant squid. Said squid announces that he is hungry and Goby tries to find him a meal. However, the fish flees and the squid thanks them before he tells them what he really wants. A turkey sandwich! Unsure of where or how to get this, Goby and Deema try to find out where they can get these items. Goby begins to describe of a place where they can get the ingredients needed and they swim to supermarket island to get everything they need to get the turkey sandwich. They run inside, then quickly locate both turkey and bread. But they still need to get Lettuce and Tomato. Deema asks the viewer where they could find the vegetables and go into it as they notice the giant squid getting closer! Quickly they get the lettuce and tomato, then they get the items checked out paid for their items before feeding the squid his sandwich. He then commands the two of them to dance as the story ends... Molly is now stacking cans as she notices Gil having stacked the cans very messily... Gil goes to remove a wrong red can but Molly tries to tell him not to do this, again. He doesn't really listen to advice and plucks the red can out of the group of blue cans, only for them to suddenly fall! Luckily Molly pulls him back in time so nobody is hurt. Going to the supermarket, the group talks to the clerk and apparently both Gil and someone else want the Bubble Bites. And so, to decide who'll get them, Gil and Mrs Peekytoe then have a race for them! Deema explains the rules, which involves going into the aisle, find the last box of Bubble Bites, then return to the cash register with the right item. And the race begins! Gil asks the viewer for help and he then goes into aisle 3. Both he and Mrs Peekytoe have come to the aisle but they must grab the bubble bites. Mrs. Pinkytoe grabs a random box but upon reaching the counter it turns out it's act ually a box of bird seed! Gil asks the viewers for help locating the final box and he comes back to the check out area with the box of Bubble Bites! Outside, Gil then gives the Bubble Bite to Bubble Puppy, but seeing how sad Bud looks Gil asks if he can share some with Bud, since they had shared with him earlier that morning. Everybody then cheers as the episode ends... Molly congratulates Gil for winning, and comments on how nice it was of him to share. Gil then shows Molly the giant stack of Bubble Bites and after Bubble puppy begs, he gets a box for him and onl y offers one more... unfortunately, he took one of the lower box and the entire pile crashes on him! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Episodes who have Bubble Puppy as a Main Character Category:Episodes that Gil is the Main Character Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes